


Strike Once, Strike Twice

by yaji



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaji/pseuds/yaji





	Strike Once, Strike Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strike Once, Strike Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774728) by [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna). 



看到洛基在听到他的要求后眼睛发亮，索尔不知道是该觉得安心还是惶恐。

关在囚室里时，他弟弟一直很安静，沉默到近乎沮丧，总是靠在囚室的墙上，坐在同一个位置，只是偶尔耗一次精力向他投去刺探的目光。但是今晚不一样。

索尔离开了奥丁和其他追随者径直来到这里，因为终于得偿所愿仍有些激动和气愤：他终于获准向洛基寻求帮助，条件是必须限制他弟弟的行动。

在他向洛基说明时，他担心洛基会一口回绝，远远看着阿斯加德和索尔珍视的一切毁灭。

然而，洛基立即就接受了。如果换成其他时候，许多个世纪以前，索尔会兴高采烈地庆祝自己的成功。但是现在，他已经更清楚了，洛基会同意仅仅是因为他从中看到了更大的好处。获得自由的机会，获得力量的机会，获得毁灭一切的机会。不论洛基有什么打算，索尔都考虑不到那么远。

“在你背叛我时，我会杀了你。”

他的声音还在耳边回响。到时。而不是如果。他站在那里，看着他弟弟苍白的脸庞，毫不怀疑他在面对一个敌人，一条伺机反扑的毒蛇。不论洛基做出什么，他都必须应对。

洛基轻笑出声，声音回荡在囚室低矮的天花板下。

“索尔，别做你实现不了的承诺。你根本没法伤害我，更别说杀了我了。”

挫败感和愤怒顿时烧灼了索尔的喉咙，洛基继续说着。

“我很好奇，在那个怪物……击倒我之前有多少你宝贝的凡人消亡了？一百个？两百个？在那很早之前你就在和我战斗了。理论上，你本可以阻止我。拯救他们。”

“你逃走了！”索尔吼着，“或者这也是你故意想要歪曲的事实？你从斯塔克大厦上跳下来，逃离了我们的战斗。你一直是这么想的？欺骗自己是我将你推下去？从米德加德上？从彩虹桥上？就因为——”

“闭嘴。”

索尔因为报复了洛基、使他失去了冷静而感到满足，这种满足短暂，但也足够了。洛基握紧双拳，身体前倾，他的蓬乱的，长长的头发遮住了脸。索尔想剪掉它。

“你真是可悲，还是这么盲目，这么无知。”洛基嘲弄着他，双眼闪着愤怒的光芒。

“你错了。我现在已经很清楚，我从你身上只能回应到憎恨和暴力。我会面对这些。”

实际上，索尔根本不知道怎么从感情和行动上应对。他只知道失败的代价太大让他不能显出一点示弱。他对洛基的行动做了最坏的打算，这并不是说谎，但是洛基是一个诡谲多变、无法预测的集合。然而也有些事情是洛基不知道的，索尔能凭着猎人嗅出猎物的本能捕捉到任何微小的征兆。现在猎物变成了他的弟弟。一股邪恶的冲动已经涌了出来，他会用猎爪抓住，撕裂一切来不及逃脱的目标。

他走近了他，跨过了挡在他们之间的隔断，高大的阴影笼罩住了他的弟弟。严格说来洛基并不是真正意义上的肮脏，但是包裹在沾染污渍的外衣和破洞的裤子里使他暗淡而不洁。还有他的头发，那该死的，蜷曲的头发。

“你在怀疑我。”

洛基又笑了，双手交叠在脑后，抬起头看着索尔，就像他们在进行一场最轻松随意的对话。

“我没有怀疑你。我清楚你做不到。”

“那么，就是在挑衅我。”

这句话飘荡在空气中，洛基睁大了眼睛，接着爆发出尖利的笑声。索尔感到全身的血液都在撞击着血管。他不该上当的。

洛基目光尖锐地打量着索尔。他赤手空拳，没有穿着他的红披风，也没带锤子，只穿着深色的皮外套。米尔奥尼尔的魔力会影响监牢的法力而不能带入，其他的武器也出于安全考量被拒之门外。

“是吗，”洛基慢悠悠地说，“你会怎么做？把我的头按在地板上？”

索尔没有回答，他猛地伸手，抓住洛基的头发，浓密的，有些油腻的，拉住，把洛基从座位上拽起，撞上他的胸口。

“你不该小瞧我。”索尔压低了声音，拽着洛基的头发，让他贴近了自己，“你会后悔的。”

洛基张开嘴发出了无声的呐喊，因为索尔的举动而大吃一惊。索尔看着他弟弟柔软的嘴唇，欲望将理智赶出体外。他拽起洛基的头发，让洛基的脖子弯成合适的角度，吻住了他，他的舌头捅进洛基张开的嘴唇，掠夺着，吞噬着，直到被咬痛而停下。这倒并不意外。

“我得说，”洛基咳嗽着，吐掉了嘴里的血，“你以前的爱抚明明很温柔。那些凡人把你变成了野兽。”

“是吗？我倒觉得他们使我温和了。既然如此我是不是该好好安慰你？或许送你点花？”

“别试着讽刺了，你没那天分。”

“就像你没天分反抗。”索尔朝洛基腿后一踢，压倒了他。

他们倒在地上，但是索尔护住了洛基免得他撞到，吸吮着他的脖颈。

“我真的反抗是什么样，你自己清楚。”洛基喘息着。索尔咬了下他的肩膀，抬起他的下巴。

“我很高兴。”

“你是个傻瓜。你就是取悦我的玩物，一直如此。”

这话刺痛了索尔，但他更热衷于眼前的搏斗，而不是玩文字游戏。他扯开了洛基的外衣，含住了一边的乳头。洛基绷紧了身体，或是因为愉悦或是因为他咬啮的动作。索尔没有继续。他只是持续咬着口中的乳粒，温柔地爱抚着让人挫败的弟弟。

他松口时发出潮湿的声响，洛基扭起了脸（索尔满怀欣喜地使他弟弟在他身下扭动，尽管这种感情是如此不合时宜。他们现在是敌人，不是沉迷于游乐的孩子），他迅速坐起，脱掉了洛基的裤子，剥去了自己厚重的皮革外衣。洛基看了一眼，没有说话。他只是伸展开身体，躺在地板上，赤身裸体，身下是外套的碎片。


End file.
